


Steal My Girl.

by abcsupercorp



Series: SG season 5 pain relievers. [2]
Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Jealous Lena Luthor, Multi, One Direction References, Other, Post Reveal, Slow burn Supercorp, Song: I Want to Write You a Song (One Direction), angry lena, hurt lena, kara and kate are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara Danvers hated herself for hurting Lena, but she decided wallowing in her own self pity wasn't going to cut it, so she decides to go on an adventure, and make some new friends. Maybe some more than friends as well. Hints of Kara/Kate, Kara/Barbara and more but eventual Supercorp.





	1. Everyone Wanna Steal My Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles are based off of 1D songs.

Kara was sitting in her apartment, watching T.V when a knock came on her door. Getting up, she opened it, to her shock, it was Kate Kane.

"Kate! Hey! She said with a tone of surprise. Kate smiled.

"Hey Kara, good to see you. How are you?" Kate asked. Kara's face changes.

"Oh, um, I'm good," She said, "well, no, I'm not. my friend and I fell apart"

"And I'm going to guess this friend didn't know about the" she began to make circles with her palm, tongue against her cheek, "other you?" 

"Yup" Kara replied, popping the 'P'. 

"Which friend was this?" Kate asked.

"Her name is Lena" Kara replied. Kate almost choked on air, which startled Kara. 

"I'm sorry, did you say Lena?" she said incredulously, "as in  _ Lena Luthor? _ "

Kara simply nodded, and said, "yes, why the tone of surprise?" 

Kate hummed for a moment, turned her head to Kara and said, "You always talk so high and mighty of her, and from what I've heard, she does the same for you. I think she likes you, like she LIKES YOU, likes you and she's just hurting"

Kara's eyes went wide and heat flushed to her cheeks.

"don't be silly, she's angry because I, her best friend, betrayed her.., anyway, please, come in. I can get you some coffee, water or tea" Kara offered as Kate entered her apartment. 

"Oh, no, you don't" Kate said as she grabbed Kara's arm when she noticed she was wallowing. 

"What?" Kara asked.

"Kara, as your friend, I'm going to insist we go out and have some fun. Something to get your mind off of Lena" Kate insisted. 

"Oh, Kate, I don't know" Kara replied, "I really want to earn her back"

"And you will, but for now, you just need to have some fun. Now get changed and show me around. C'mon" Kate persisted. Kara hummed for a moment. 

"you sure are persistent, Kate" Kara commented. Kate shrugged.

"I guess it's a gift" She smirked. 

"Fine, I'll go change. There's drinks in the refrigerator. help yourself" Kara told her before getting changed. She supersped her way to her room and returned, dressed.

Kate chuckled. "That must be super convenient" 

Kara shrugged before tagging a swig of water, "I mean, I guess. Now come on, I know this great ice cream place" she told Kate before heading out. Little did she know, Lena Luthor was there too. 


	2. Ice Cream and Sara Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Kate to get ice cream and run into Sara Lance! And Lena's also there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** hope u enjoy <3**

Kate and Kara arrive to Poppy's Ice Cream shop, opening the door, Kara steps in and feels herself inhale sharply. Right across from her, is Lena Luthor, sitting at a table. 

"Hey" Kate said, placing a hand on Kara's shoulder, "Kara, are you okay?"

"Ye-Yeah" Kara replied, fumbling with her words, "it's just, Lena's here"

Kate turned her head to see Lena sitting at the table. "Oh" was all she could say, and then a wave of realization hit her, "OH!, do you want to go somewhere else?" 

Kara shook her head, "You were right, I can't sit and wait.." she said, voice trembling, "I won't stop fighting for her, but I can't wallow either" 

She and Kate went over and stood in line, a blonde girl dropped something, so Kara picked it up and tapped her shoulder.

"excuse me miss, you dropped this" Kara said. The blonde girl turned around and it was Sara.

"Sara! What brings you to our Earth?" Kara asked, surprised but happy. Sara smiled.

"I was looking for _ you _, actually, and I see you have Kate Kane with you" Sara said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kate said, shaking Sara's hand.

"What do you need help with?" Kara asked. It was Sara's turn to order.

"one sec, let's order and we can talk at a table" Sara told her. She turned back around and ordered, and then Kate and Kara did too.

"My treat" Kate said, before Kara could protest, she already handed the cashier some cash, "honestly, Kara. My treat" Kara smiled and mouthed 'thank you'.

After getting their orders, they sat at a booth. 

"What's going on, Sara?" Kara asked.

"We're dealing with some kind of fugitive. or it's just some kind of creature terrorizing Star City and a lot of other places" Sara explained, she lowered her voice, "I think it's from Krypton". She took out her phone and showed Kara a photo of 'Drang'

"That's a Drang" Kara said, "it's a sinister serpentine creature with barbed purple skin, a spiked tail and a unicorn type spiral on its head" 

"Well, whatever it is,this, Drang, thing, the Legends and I can't fight this thing alone. Will you help us?" Sara asked. 

"Of course" Kara replied. 

"You can help too, Kate" Sara said.

"Happy to" Kate replied with a smile. 

After enjoying their ice cream, Kara went and packed her items she needed before getting onto the waverider.

* * *

* * *

Leaving the ice cream shop, Lena saw Kara and she wanted to run over to her and tell her she's sorry she was so harsh but she just needs space, then she saw two gorgeous women sitting there, chatting away with Kara. Her heart shattered.

_ 'She's moved on from me, she seems even happier without me' _ Lena thought, she felt herself become sick when she saw the two other women laugh at Kara's every word like_ she_ used to with Kara, her blood boiled when the blonde woman grabbed onto Kara's arm and laughed into Kara's shoulder, that was _**HER** _thing. She ** _used_ ** to be Kara's #1 girl. Kara even said that when Lena felt threatened by Lucy a few months back.

** _flashback_ **

** _"Lena, are you okay?" Kara asked. Lena sighed._ **

** _"You and Lucy are just getting along so well, it's like you've forgotten me" Lena replied. Kara laughed and pulled her in for a hug. _ **

** _"You'll always be my #1 girl" Kara told her, "I promise, okay?"_ **

** _"Okay" Lena replied with a smile._ **

But now it appears she's not

  
Suddenly, Lena was jealous, but she was still feeling betrayed and ignored acting upon it. She just swore to herself, that if those two women even dare to _ hurt _ ** _her Kara,_ ** she'd break their noses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** please read and review**


	3. Fencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fencing time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was revealed today thru sg bloopers/ deleted scenes that lena was like a pro fencer.

Lena couldn't get the image of Kara, Kate and Sara out of her brain. She loved Kara but was angry at her at the same time. Instead of going back to L-Corp and wallowing herself in alcohol like she used to, she drove to National City fencing club.

"Lena Luthor, welcome back" Said an elderly gentlemen at the front desk as she entered the front doors, he was wearing his work uniform and a hat. 

"It's good to see you again, Hank" Lena replied. "Are my things still here?" 

"We would never remove them, Ms. Luthor" Hank said with a tip of his hat.

"Charming as always, Mr. Garrison" Lean replied with a smile. She went to the locker room and changed into fencing protective gear. Then grabbed her epee. 

Being there brought back memories, she remembered Lex telling her she almost went to the Olympics because she was so good at fencing. She went to the room where there were fencing bags. 

"Stupid Kara" she said as she jabbed into the bag, "Not telling me her secret". She thought this was gonna help, but it wasn’t. And what can we say. She got curious. She launched instagram & went to Kara’s page.  _ ‘Haven’t blocked her yet. Better get to it’.  _ She thought, not caring she was sounding like an immature teenager. She did some stalking & discovered the blonde woman was named Sara and the other woman with short hair was named Kate.  _ Bruce’s cousin? _ She thought.  _ ‘So Kara’s got a thing for CEO’s.. huh?’  _

“Shut up” Lena scolded her inner thoughts, she felt herself blushing. “It’s too late now” she said to herself. The doors opened, and in came in a women she recognized, and deep down, some how loathed, even if she wasn’t doing any harm to anyone. 

“Lucy Lane” Lena said.

“Lena Luthor” Lucy replied. “How are things?” 

“Fine. I didn’t know you fence” Lena told her.

“I call it a side hobby” Lucy replied. “And you?”

Lena removed her mask, and flipped her hair in typical Luthor fashion. “I almost went to the olympics for fencing,'' she smirked.

“Cool” Lucy replied.

She turned around and was about to walk out when Lena blurted out, “did you know?” 

Lucy turned around, “know what?” She asked.

“That Kara is Supergirl. She never told me” Lena told her. 

“Oh” Lucy said, “Yes, I did” she saw Lena’s eyes shut, “But if she never told you, it must’ve been for your safety. Kara’s one of the most kind hearted, beautiful people I’ve ever met. Don’t take it too personal…” Lucy paused, “see you around Luthor”. Lena watched as Lucy walked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ❤️


	4. Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Teen Titans (or Titans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Kara dated a different Wondergirl, the comics, but I wanted to write it out this way. Thanks!

The Legends, Supergirl and Batwoman landed in Star City. They were searching for the creature when they heard a noise behind them. First to react, was Kate. 

“Halt” Batwoman said, holding her weapon. “Who goes there”

“We could ask you the same thing” Nightwing replied, protectively stepping in front of Raven.

“Stand down, now!” Supergirl shouted.

Donna recognized the voice. 

“Kara?” Wondergirl said, coming out of the darkness.

Kara recognized that voice as well

“Donna?” Supergirl asked.

“You two know each other?” Batwoman asked.

“We used to date” Supergirl and Wondergirl, said in sync.

“These aren’t the bad guys” Supergirl told Batwoman and the legends.

“She’s right” Wondergirl spoke, turning her head to her crew, “they’re good” 

“Wondergirl, are you sure?” Robin asked.

“I said,” Wondergirl began, “they’re good”

Together, the teen titans joined with Supergirl, the Legends and Batwoman. They discovered that the creature terrorizing Star City was a hologram.

“It’s not real!” Kara shouted. “Find the main switch and shut it off” 

Dick and Robin ran to find the main switch and destroyed it. Causing the ‘Dragan’ to shut down. 

“Good job!” Kara said with a smile. 

“Thanks” Donna replied, smiling at Kara. 

They all headed back to the Waverider. 

“Good job team. I’d like to properly introduce the teen titans” Sara said as she introduced them.

“We are glad we could help” Conner smiled. 

Kara felt something inside sink, so she went and sat down. Donna noticed. 

“What’s wrong Danvers?” Donna asked Kara as she sat down next to her.

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” 

Donna laughed, “Kara, we dated for two years, I know you” 

Kara blushed and smiled, “Right, sorry” she said, “There’s this girl” 

“Do tell” Donna said, raising an eyebrow. Kara rolled her eyes (though she was smiling) , but the way Donna did it, mirrored perfectly to when she (Kara) first truly interacted with Lena.

“It’s nothing” Kara told Donna. But Donna made that stupid cute face Kara always loved. “She found out about my secret”

“What? That you’re into girls too?” Donna asked, genuinely confused.

“No” Kara laughed, “my other secret” 

“Oh” Donna said, taking a seat closer to her. “That you’re supergirl” 

“yeah” Kara replied with a sad sigh, “that” 

“I’m sorry” Donna said softly. Kara shook her head. Donna didn’t need to say sorry for something that wasn’t her fault. “If she’s given up on you. That’s her choice. I made the same mistake, letting you go. And I regret it everyday” 

“Aren’t you with Kory?” Kara asked.

“Nope”, Donna replied popping the ‘P’ “she’s with Dick” 

“oh” Kara said softly, “I’m sorry” 

“don’t be” Donna replied, softer.

They stared into each others eyes, and before they knew it, their lips crashed..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments ❤️💜❤️💜🤝🤝


	5. Jealous Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out about Donna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoy

Lena thought about what Lucy said to her over and over again. She could also feel the tension between her and Lucy. She knew Lucy was also into Kara around the time she came to visit, and that made her unhappy? In a way? But yet there was something that told her Lucy wasn’t hiding the truth and maybe Kara did it for her protection. She was going to talk to Kara to know the truth. 

She went to her apartment and knocked on the door, instead of Kara, it was Alex, who opened it.

“Lena!” Alex said with a shock, “what brings you by?” 

“Alex I-“ she tried to think of what to say, “I was going to talk to Kara. Is she around?” Alex shook her head

“No, I’m sorry. She said some friends needed help on another Earth and went to help them” Alex replied.

“Another Earth?” Lena asked, “So the theories of the Multiverse, they’re true?” 

“Yeah. Very true” Alex said, she paused, “look, Lena-“ Lena cut her off.

“It’s okay. I’m trying to understand. I am just sort of struggling to, right now” Lena said. “So these friends… are they..” Lena paused, “into women?” 

“Both of them are, yes,both are very open about it too” Alex replied, “Wait, why?” 

“No reason” Lena replied quickly. She saw Alex smirk.

“No way” Alex began, “you’ve got a thing for Kara” 

Lena blushed and gritted her teeth, “no”

“Yes you do,wow it totally makes sense now. The whole reason you were so jealous of Kara and Lucy” Alex began, “plus you’re like blushing really hard” Alex pointed out.

“I do not have the hots for your sister” Lena replied back.

“Okay gross. Firstly, never say ‘hots for’ again, especially when it’s my sister we’re talking about here” Alex began,”and second of all, just admit it. You like Kara” 

“Fine!” Lena exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, “I like Kara” she said, “happy?”

“Beyond” Alex replied. “Boy, I wonder what would happen if Kara hears about this, that is if she does not go back to Donna”

“Wait wait” Lena said, ignoring Alex’s comment about Kara ever finding out Lena’s feelings for her. “Who the hell is Donna?” 

“Oh,” Alex said, “She never told you about her and Donna?” 

Lena stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind her, closing in on Alex really close “KARA DATED SOMEONE NAMED DONNA?” 

“Yes” Alex replied, “like two years ago” 

“I never knew she was into women also” Lena said. "Though the way she acted around Lucy, I had my suspicions, she also once mentioned she isn't really tied to a sexuality" 

“She isn’t as open about her sexuality as most people” Alex replied. 

“No it’s okay, I am not either” Lena replied. "Is Kara with her right now?”

“Probably, knowing how Kara and Donna were each other’s first loves, they probably rekindled and made out on the-“ Lena cut her off

“Okay, okay,” she said, hand out to stop Alex from talking, and her eyes shut, “In love with Kara here” Lena said with a finger pointing to herself. 

“Right” Alex chuckled, “sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments


	6. Peace Of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst chapter is here! please enjoy!
> 
> Kara and Donna go out and something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

x

Kara and Donna pulled back from the kiss. Kara was blushing and smiling, and Donna was also blushing and smiling. 

“wow” Kara breathed out. 

“Wow indeed” Donna began, “You are still a one hell of a _ fantastic _, kisser” Donna told Kara. 

Kara blushed harder, “thanks” 

“Wanna have some fun?” Donna asked. “Not _ that kind of fun, _ Though those times were awesome” 

“What do you have in mind?” Kara asked. 

“We could go sightseeing” Donna suggested. 

“In the middle of the day?” Kara asked. 

“Yeah” Donna said, standing up, “Unless you like, don’t want to” 

“No” Kara said, standing up before wrapping her arms around Donna’s neck, “I want to” 

“Good” Donna smiled, she leaned in and kissed Kara again but on the cheek. “Does this mean we’re-“ Kara cut her off

“I don’t know, maybe? This friend..” Kara began

“No, I get it” Donna said, “We can just kiss on the cheek” she spoke softly “as friends”

“Right” Kara said with a smile. “As friends” 

“But Kara?” Donna said.

“Yeah?” Kara asked.

“If you ever wanted to get back together, I’d say yes” Donna told her. 

“I would too” Kara smiled. 

“We can go flying” Donna suggested. 

“But As Kara and Donna, or Wondergirl and Supergirl?” Kara asked.

“Either, though risking our identities might not be a smart idea,” Donna began. “Especially yours, Kar” 

“Fair point, Donna” Kara replied. “We can just walk”

“Walkings fine” Donna said. They went to tell Sara they're going to walk around a bit, who let them out of the wave rider. 

Walking around Starling City was peaceful for Donna and Kara, until something happened. A creature came out of the dark and wrapped it's twines around Donna.

"Donna!" Kara said, she tried to grab onto Donna's hand and fight it off but the creature held on to her tight and was immuned to Kara's powers, then with it's other twine, it jabbed it into Kara, within it's twine was poison. 

"NO!" Donna yelled, the creature released Donna and she ran to Kara's side.

"Kara" Donna said, kneeling to her side, Kara wasn't moving and she can't take Kara to a regular hospital, she called up Sara and then checked her pulse, "shit" she grabbed Kara's phone and went to her emergency contacts. She first tried to call Alex, but no one answered, and then she noticed the second contact was Lena Luthor with two red hearts. She hit call.

"Kara?" Lena said, she answered fast.

"Hi, this is Donna Troy, I'm with Kara right now and you're her second emergency contact" Donna said.

"What? is everything alright?" panic risen in Lena's voice. 

"Something happened and I need to know where to take her" Donna told Lena.

"Take her to the D.E.O, I'll be there soon" Lena replied. Donna ended the call, and Sara came to pick them up. 

  
"Donna!" Sara said, running towards them. "What happened?" 

Donna broke down, "I don't know, she"- she let out sob, "she was trying to protect me, fr..from this creature, and it p..poisoned her" She said. She put her ear to Kara's mouth, her eyes went wide as she examined Kara's face, pale and lifeless, almost. "Shit, Sara" she said looking at Sara, "she's not breathing"

Color drained from Sara's face 

"We need to take her to the D.E.O, now" Sara said, she called Nate over who carried Kara into the waverider, and then they traveled back to Kara's Earth. 

Nate bursts through the doors, carrying Kara in his arms, "someone help, please, she stopped breathing" 

Alex looked over, she was talking to Lena, "Oh my God, Kara" she ran over to her sister. "I need medics here now!" People ran over and put Kara on a stretcher. She looked over at Nate, "What happened?" 

"Donna called and said Kara was hit by some creature with twines, and it was filled with poison" He replied.

"Shit" Alex said as they wheeled away her sister. "It must've been infested with some kind of Kryptonite..Thank you for bringing her in" 

"Of course" Nate began," but we don't want to leave her here alone. The titans know who she is, and so does everyone else here" 

"I wouldn't ask you to leave, Mr. Heywood" Alex said, "you and your friends can wait in the conference room" 

Everyone went to wait in the conference room, and Lena stood there waiting. She felt her heart racing and her head spinning with thoughts. If Kara dies, and Lena doesn't let her know she's in love with her, she'll never forgive herself. Donna Troy noticed Lena and saw she looked distressed.

"So, you're the girl" Donna said.

"Pardon?" Lena replied.

"The girl who makes Kara's heart beat faster than normal" Donna told her, "I'm Donna" she said as she put a hand out.

_ 'Her ex', _ Lena thought, "I'm Lena"

"You're lucky, you know" Donna told her, "lucky to be loved by Kara" 

"What do you mean?" Lena asked her.

"We had no choice but to break up, and it hurt, yet I gave up fighting for her." Donna explained, "we kissed when we reunited. We almost got back together but-" Donna stopped.

"But what?" Lena asked. 

"She loves you, and I can't take that away from her" Donna explained, "I'd take her back in a heartbeat, but I can see it in her eyes that she loves you" 

Lena was about to reply when she was cut off by a gut wrenching cry.

** _It was Alex._ **

Her eyes went wide as her and Donna's eyes met.

  
" ** _Kara_ **" Donna and Lena said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Don't worry, nothing super bad happens. Yet.**
> 
> SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER


	7. You Are Appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming from the cliffhanger! Kara's nearly dying..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

J'onn was holding Alex back as she tried again and again to run to Kara, whose heart stopped beating but she still had brain energy.

"J'onn" Alex sobbed, "Let me go!" 

"I can't right now, Alex" J'onn said between cracked voices, "we need to let them try and bring her back"

"She'll come back!" Alex yelled, "She's not dead!" 

"Calm down, just calm down" J'onn tried to soothe her, but it wasn't working.

"Kara!" Alex yelled, still trying to get out of J'onn's grip, "Kara, you can't go now, p..please!" 

Lena and Donna were far away but Alex's cries filled the air that it made everyone freeze in their seats. Lena ran to the room, to be stopped by James and Winn. Whose faces were stained with tears.

"What happened?" Lena asked with panic, James and Winn moved and blocked her every move. 

"Lena, you can't" James said.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Lena yelled, tears began to fall down her face as she could hear Alex's pleas for Kara to not leave her. 

"Lena!" Winn said, "Her heart it.." 

"TELL ME WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED, DAMN IT" Lena shouted more. James and Winn winced, they'd never seen Lena so distraught or upset.

"Her heart stopped" was all James could muster out.

Lena felt her knees buckle, one hand shaking as it covers her mouth, "No" she mumbled, she looked back over at James and Winn, "No! tell me it's not true" she began, another sob threatening to escape, "tell me, they can bring her back" 

Donna saw Lena's reaction, and she knew. She walked back to the conference room.

"How's Kara?" Rachel asked. Donna broke out into a sob, and everyone knew.

"no, no, no" Sara said, "no, no, no! no" She began to cry. "I can't lose anyone else. My dad, my sister, Martin. I CAN'T FUCKING LOSE ANYONE ELSE" she yelled.

_ **Back over at Lena, Winn and James.** _

"They're doing everything they can, Lena, they really are" James said with a soft tone.

"Try harder!" Lena shouted, "tell them to try harder! please" 

"Ms. Luthor" Winn began, "Do you still have that sun lamp enhancer?"

Lena gasped as she opened her bag and grabbed it, "I do" 

"You might just be able to save our girl" James told her. She handed James the enhancer and ran into the room, "Kara, you can't leave now," he said as he scanned the sun lamp enhancer on her. The enhancer was made so if there's no sun or they're not near a sunlamp, it mimics the sun lamps at the D.E.O. "Come on...come on Kara, please, I can't lose my best friend. Don't leave Clark" 

Three minutes later, Kara's heart monitor started to beat again, and her eyes opened. Alex came out.

"She's back" She said with a sob of relief, "S..she came b..back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more angst is coming soon.


	8. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up after dying and wants to see Lena first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short and I haven't updated this. I will update a lot of my stories this weekend.

"Ms. Luthor" Brainy said. Lena looked over at him, her face stained with tears. Kara was hurt, died and then came back to life. That can be a lot to process.

"Yes?" Lena asked. Brainy gave her a smile.

"She wants to see you" Brainy told her. Lena jumped to her feet and raced to Kara's room. She was drowsy, half asleep and she still looked like the cutest thing on the planet. Lena can attest to it.

"Hey! you look like my best friend" Kara said drowsily, "or ex, best friend, I guess" she pouted.

"hey" Lena said softly as she walked over and placed Kara's hand in hers, "I'm not here to attack you"

Kara laughed drowsily, "that's funny, I was attacked"

Lena laughed, she was still slightly crying, "You beautiful idiot. What would I do without you?

"Do you forgive me?" Kara asked. Lena thought for a second.

"I do. I'm still hurt, and we can talk about this later, but right now, I want to be here for you" She said, "so I met your ex girlfriend"

"Donna? yeah, we go back" Kara replied, "I hope my other ex girlfriends don't start showing up"

Lena raised an eyebrow "other exes?"

Kara nodded, "yeah, I have a few" she replied, "Donna, Cassie, Steph.."

"You are a chick magnet, huh?" Lena asked, _**'whoops, did she sound bitter?'**_

Kara laughed, "You okay? You sounded bitter"

Lena laughed in response, "No not bitter, I just missed you"

"I missed you too" Kara said, she was drifting now, "Can I have a Lena Luthor forgiveness cuddle? pretty please" she pouted.

"I suppose you can get one" Lena replied with a smile, Kara grinned and scooted over on her bed, allowing room for Lena to slide in and fit comfortably. "Does this work?"

Kara snuggled into Lena's arms and nodded, "it works fine" Kara replied, before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. Lena stared at her with adoration. _God, did she love this woman._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
